Never Forget
by pokemon of the night
Summary: A young kid arrives in a colorful new world with no memories of who or what he once was. Soon after his arrival he discovers that where ever he is it is already inhabited. He soon makes some very colorful new friends who try and help him but it won't be as easy as they might think to get what is lost, if he even once to at all.
1. Ch1 Nothing or Something

Nothing or Something

Darkness that pretty much sums it up. I was floating or maybe I was staying still, that's just it I couldn't tell, all I did know was that I existed in one form or another I at least knew that much. I couldn't feel, see or even move all I could do was exist and possibly think from time to time, now that I think about it maybe that's why I knew I existed because I was thinking or at least that I had some form of self awareness. I don't know how long I've been here or even where here is all I do know is one emotion and I don't even know why I feel it, that emotion is fear. As I did whatever it was I was doing in the darkness/nothing I started to sense something I had never sensed before. All of a sudden there was a voice that was either in my head or all around me. All it did was laugh which ended up putting more fear into me then I usually felt, then it said "looks like your time is coming to an end" and then I couldn't feel it anymore. The next thing that happened was completely new to me. A white light illuminated the entire darkness to the point where instead of only seeing black now all I could see was white.

I just laid there for who knows how long to afraid to move as my world slowly started to fade away back to black but this time it felt different, it didn't feel like the same darkness I was in. Finally though something inside of me decided to try something that it had never done before and that is open my eyes. Suddenly colors came pouring in from all sides which I could do nothing to stop. After a few minutes at least to me it was since time itself seemed to be a new concept to me after all that time in the darkness, anyway after a few minutes of temporary blurriness from all of the colors everything started to clear up but I was still mildly confused. I looked around and noticed that I was laying next to what seemed to be a pond or at least some form of water, there were a few ducks there but nothing else. There also were a few trees nearby but there wasn't really anything special about them. The final thing I noticed was that there was a forest in the distance. I immediately averted my eye because of this strange feeling I got from the forest. Once I notice there was nothing else around me I tried to stand up but I immediately regretted that decision because as soon as I stood up I fell right back down, it was almost as if I had never walked before or maybe my legs were asleep I wasn't quite sure. I just sat there not sure if I should try again but I figured I couldn't just stay here forever so I decided to try again. Of course I fell down a few more times but after about the six or seventh time I finally started to walk even if it was a little slow and wobbly. I wasn't real sure which direction I was heading in but I figured that it was better than not heading in any direction so I just walked in whatever direction I was facing. I walked for awhile still stumbling along the way but after some time I saw something in the distance it looked like a small town of some kind. I started to walk towards it but suddenly I came to a stop. There were voices in my head telling me to not go into the town, telling me that they might try and harm me or even kill me. I don't know what brought these thoughts or voices into my head but because of them I didn't move an inch with fear evident on my face and I also this caused me to not pay attention to my surroundings.

I was walking along the path leading to Sweet Apple Acres with Spike to meet the rest of our friends when spike decided to ask me a question.

"hey twilight why are we going to Sweet Apple Acres again"

I sighed " I told you spike I don't know all Applejack said was for me to come over around 1:00 P.M."

"If she only said for you to come over why am I going"

"because I said so that's why now stop asking all these question were almost half way there"

"fine" Spike said with a defeated sigh.

Spike then caught something unusual looking out of the corner of his eye. After squinting his eyes and focusing on it his eyes suddenly got very large.

"h-h-hey Twilight"

_Sigh _"what is it now spike"

"is that what I think it is"

"what" she said as she came to a halt and look back at him.

She then noticed that he was pointing so she followed his claw to see what he was pointing at. At first she didn't notice anything but then she saw something that looked a little out of place but she still couldn't make it out so she had to squint her eyes like spike did and when she finally realized what she was looking at her eyes got bigger than they ever have before.

I still hadn't moved, still in a trance of fear that is until something broke my trance. That something was something taped me on my side so I decided to look over to see what it was. When I did I nearly fell over for the hundredth time. Standing right beside me was some kind of creature well actually two of them but they looked very different from each other. They both had purple on them but the smaller of the two who was sitting on the big ones back also had some green on it while the bigger one only had different shades of purple. another feature or two I noticed about the bigger one was that it had some kind of horn coming out though its hair and also a pair of wings on its sides. It then cleared its throat like it was about to speak which unfortunately for me it did.

"hello my name is Twilight Sparkle and this is spike and you are"

That pushed me over the edge, in other words I fainted returning once again to a world of darkness.


	2. Ch2 Postponed Party

Never Forget Ch2 Postponed Party

Twilight just stood there not really sure what just happened when finally Spike broke the silence.

"Did he seriously just faint"

Twilight shook her head a little as Spikes words finally registered with her "I think so," she said as she got closer to see if he was okay. "But then again I guess that's only natural since I doubt that he's ever met a talking pony before"

"Okay, so what are we suppose to do now"

Twilight raised her hoof to her chin as she thought about it. "Well the only thing I can think of is that we take him with us to meet the girls, I mean we can't just leave him here and were closer to Sweet Apple Acres then we are to the library, hey spike you don't mind walking this time do you."

"I guess not"

After Spike got off Twilight proceeded to levitate the human onto her back but then something strange happened, it didn't work

"why isn't it working"

"here try and lift this rock" Spike said while holding a rock that fit perfectly into his claw. Twilight was able to lift the rock with ease so that just posed the question as to why she couldn't lift him, _I mean it's not like he should really be that heave and even if he was there should have still been a magical glow around him, _she thought to herself.

"Oh well will just have to figure it out later right now we need to get to Sweet Apple Acres, help me get him on to my back" Spike did as he was told and surprisingly to him the human really wasn't that heave so it didn't take too long to get him on Twilight's back. "Alright now let's get going" Twilight and spike then headed on down the road.

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity were all setting up decorations and talking amongst themselves in Applejack's barn.

"So do you think Twilight will like the party" said Fluttershy why'll helping Rainbow put up a banner.

"Of course she will, I mean she's been working non-stop trying to figure out that box that the tree of harmony gave us that she's hardly had time for anything else, I think this party will be just what she needs."

"I agree with Rainbow, everypony needs a little R&R from time to time" said Applejack.

"I can't wait, Twilight going to have so much fun, Just like that time when she first moved to ponyville, or that time at Gummy's Birthday, oh oh and don't forget my birthday party, and then there was." Pinkie was immediately cut off by Rarity's hoof before she could continue.

"Yes darling we all know that Twilight has attended a lot of party and they all were quite enjoyable but we really must hurry Twilight could be here at any moment."

"Alright I think that's the last of the decorating " said Applejack

Just then there was a knock at the door so everypony got into position.

Twilight and Spike were waiting outside the door to the barn after Twilight had just knocked. Twilight was a bit nervous about this whole situation which included Finding a human when the portal should still be closed, her magic not working on said human, and how she would introduce him to all of her friends without him freaking out and or fainting again that is once he woke up. Suddenly Twilight's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening, It was Applejack.

"Hey there Twilight, Spike come on in."

"Alright, there's something I need to discuss with you and the girls anyway."

Applejack moved to the side to let Twilight and Spike in and once they were they were immediately greeted with a loud "SURPRISE". Twilight expression after that was one of bewilderment and confusion.

"What's the occasion"

Rarity was the first to respond. "We all just thought you would like a break, After all you have been working yourself a tad bit over lately trying to figure out the box."

"Oh girls you don't have to worry about that, I'm fine really I am but I do appreciate that you all care enough to put together a whole party together for me" Just then Spike taped Twilight.

"Twilight aren't you going to mention are guest that we brought with us."

"Oh right almost forgot, girls we need to talk" as she said this she motioned towards her back.

The girls immediately took notice of the strange creature that was on her back and then they looked back at Twilight.

"Now before you all start asking questions I'll start by saying that I don't know anything all I know is what he is and that is a human."

"Oh oh didn't you mention them before after you came back from getting your crown"

"Yes I did but I don't think this one is form the same world"

"Why do ya say that sugar cube"

"First of all the portal that I went though should still be closed and as far as I know there is no ether way to get to and from that world to this one without it, and Secondly just something about him feels different but I just can't put my hoof on it"

Rainbow then flew down beside Twilight while still looking at the human. "Well what do you think we should do"

"I'm not entirely sure, I just found him a few minutes ago"

"how about we just ask him about himself when he wakes up if that's alright"

"We could try that but well have to be careful"

"Whatever do you mean darling, is he dangerous"

"Not exactly"

Suddenly there was a moaning sound coming from Twilight's back and all eyes turned to look at the cause. The Human was starting to move so Twilight asked Spike to help her quickly get him off and set him down next to her. Spike did so just as the human started to open his eyes.

I started to regain consciousness after my weird experience which led me to believe that is was all a dream. I opened my eyes a little but things were a bit blurry but I could tell that I was laying on the ground which meant I must have been looking at the sealing. My vision soon came into to focus and when it did I slowly tried to sit up but with a little bit of difficulty. Suddenly something touched my arm which caused me to jerk away and look over but what I saw just made me stare in disbelief. It was the same thing from my dream or at least what I thought was a dream but this time she wasn't just with one other creature she was with six. She then proceeded to speak.

"There's no need to panic, were not going to hurt you we just want to ask you a few questions is that alright with you."

This time I didn't faint but I was still scared so instead of speaking I just nodded only because I didn't want them to hurt me if I said no. She then smiled at me and asked her first question.

"What is your name"

I just stared at her for a minute only because I didn't know what to say. I couldn't remember my own name, it was as if I never had one to begin with. Finally with tears escaping my eyes I said "I don't know"


	3. Ch3 Questions with no Answe

Never Forget Ch3 Questions with no Answers

I just sat there in the same position for who knows how long mumbling the same thing over and over again. "I don't know who I am, I don't know who I am, I don't know who I am" that's all I could say. I didn't know my name, my age, or even what I was, nothing of what I was before I woke up near that pond. Suddenly there was a touch to my shoulder, it was the same purple creature that I had first met.

"It will be alright will figure out what's going on"

"Maybe he hurt his head, do you mind if I take a look" said Fluttershy.

"Of course not, go right ahead"

The yellow one with the pink hair then started to approached me but as soon as she got closer I started to back away because I was afraid of what she was going to do to me. She then stopped as soon as I did this and she seemed to have what looked like concern on her face but I didn't think too much of it. It then began to speak

"It's alright I won't hurt you"

I still was unsure and you could see it on my face.

"It's okay you can trust her, she's the kindest pony around and wouldn't ever harm anything." said The purple one with a reassuring smile on her face.

I wasn't sure what it was but for some reason when she spoke those words it felt like I could trust her. Also ever since I woke back up after are first encounter there's just been something about her that seems familiar but I couldn't place what that something was. Finally I nodded my head since the purple one trusted her and I trusted the purple one. The one that was approaching that stopped started to approach me once more but this time I didn't back away. Once she was right in front of me she bent down and then reassured me once more probably because I was averting my eye from her direction.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you I just want to check to see if you have a bump on your head or anything else that might have led to your memory loss." She then proceeded to check all around my head for any sort of injury which could have led to me forgetting everything about myself. I didn't take long before she stopped and although I wasn't looking at her I could tell she was looking at me. Then the words that came out of her mouth made me feel even more depressed and as if there was no hope. "I'm so sorry but it doesn't appear to be anything wrong with your head at least nothing I can see" she then turned to the purple one who she called Twilight. "Do you have any ideas Twilight"

I then looked over to the one who's name I now knew was Twilight to see her put one of her legs or whatever it was to her chin in a thinking manner. She then appeared to get an idea as her face suddenly lit up which an expression that just made me assume she had one.

"I know maybe it's something internal instead of external, meaning maybe it's something to do with apart of his brain" the rest of them just nodded in understanding as she continued. "I know a spell that might be able to check the inside of his head to see if there is anything wrong and if there is maybe we'll know how to fix it"

They didn't notice right away but once Twilight had mentioned something about checking inside my head I scooted all the way to one of the wall to whatever building I was in. I wasn't going to let them open my head up and I wasn't really sure what the word spell meant. They soon enough took notice of me cowering by the wall with a look of fear on my face. Twilight then came over to me followed by the rest of them which only made me close my eyes tight and hold my knees. I then felt her put her appendage on me again in that same reassuring way.

"It's okay what I want to do won't hurt I promise"

I wanted to trust her but something inside me refused to.

"All I going to do is take a quick scan of your brain to see if there is any damage and like I said before it won't hurt you"

I then looked up a little to see her smiling face, I then looked at the rest of them and they were doing the same especially the pink one. I then decided to speak for once instead of just nodding.

"Okay" I said in a very quiet voice but just enough for Twilight to hear me.

"Great, now this will only take a second" she said as something on her head began to glow the same color as her. I closed my eyes again still expecting pain because of that feeling I got earlier but it never came, instead all I heard was a "huh" which caused me to open my eyes and look up at her. Then the orange one with the hat spoke first.

"What's wrong Twi"

"I I don't know, Once I touched him with my horn the magic around it just disappeared" she then paused for a minute or two before continuing. "It's like it was never there to begin with, like I never even activated it."

I could tell by their faces that they were confused by what she just said but not as confused as me since I've been confused ever since I got here.

"What do ya mean by that"

"Yeah, I mean I may not be a unicorn and all but I'm pretty sure magic just doesn't disappear."

"I'm afraid I'd have to agree with Rainbow Dash darling, I don't think it is possible for a unicorns magic to just simply vanish."

"But I'm telling you all once I touched him with my horn I couldn't feel my magic anymore"

"Hey Twilight didn't the same thing happen when you tried to levitate him onto your back when we first found him"

"Your right spike" she then paused for a moment like she was trying to think of a reason for whatever it was they were even talking about but then she continued. "And I been thinking about it ever since then but I can't come up with a reason for why my magic isn't working on him" Then she got a look on her face like she had an idea. "Hey Rarity do you mind trying to use your magic on him, just a simple levitation up and then back down." I was about to start to shake in fear but it seemed like Twilight sensed what I was about to do and touched my shoulder. "It's okay this won't hurt if it even works that is." Then the one who's name I heard Twilight say was Rarity approached me.

"Don't worry little one this won't hurt a bit" I then saw the same thing I saw on Twilights head glow except a different color, but as soon as the glow appeared it disappeared just as quickly, I then heard her "GASP."

"It happened to you to didn't it"

All she did was nod her head while the rest of them looked at each other with confused and concerned faces.

"I don't know what going on but I'll have to write to Princess Celestia about this"

While they were all discussing what to do next I just looked at the ground not really sure what to do myself. I had no memories, no were to go, nothing but what I was wearing I had nothing and that's exactly how I felt right now. Like I was nothing like I was worthless and didn't even exist although I could feel, think and move. The next think I knew I suddenly picked up the words it's kind of getting late although I'm not really sure from who since I wasn't entirely paying attention to the conversation, then the next words I heard came from the blue one with the multi colored hair.

"So what are we gonna do with the squirt"

"He can stay with me and Spike for the night and then we'll figure out what to do tomorrow" they all seemed to agree with this idea. Then Twilight came over to me and bent down. I just stared at Twilight not really sure what she wanted me to do that is until she said. "well what are you waiting for aren't you going to get on." My eyes grew at that and I started to stutter very quietly my response.

"I-I-I um I d-don't know if I-I should"

"Come on now you can't walk all the way there, it would just be easier and faster if I just carried you"

After a back and forth conversation between me and Twilight I finally gave in and started to carefully climb onto Twilight's back. We then all parted ways but not before they all said their goodbyes even to me, which I was very skittish towards but excepted none the less. Then me, Twilight, and Spike were on our way with me wondering all along the way what was next for me.


	4. Memory, Nightmare, or Both

Memory, Nightmare, or Both

We were walking through the street of the town I was walking to earlier, that is before I embarrassed myself in front of Twilight and Spike by fainting. Anyway as we were walking I could tell that the residence of this place were all watching me either out of curiosity or fear, I couldn't really tell because I was trying not to look around at any of them because of my own fears. Soon we arrived at were Twilight and Spike lived just as the sun was starting to go down and I decided that it would be best if I didn't tell them of my fears, Twilight then walked in with me still on her back and Spike right behind us closing the door. I looked around, It didn't look half bad considering that it was the inside of a tree, but there were books all around which made me kind of curious so I decided to ask.

"Um Twilight if you don't mind me asking why do you have so many books"

"Oh sorry I forgot to tell you, this is also a library"

"Really" was all I said. I had never been to a library before.

"Yes really" she said with a giggle.

Suddenly we both heard a yawn, it was caused by spike. This caused us to yawn as well.

"Looks like we could all use some rest"

"But I (yawn) I'm not even that tired" he said while rubbing his eyes.

Twilight giggled again and levitated him onto her back right behind me. "Come on let's get you two ready for bed." She walked up some steps which led to another room with even more steps. She then walked up them which let to what I believed to be her bed room. She levitated Spike off, who was already half asleep and she placed him in what looked like a basket but it could have been just a smaller bed. She then bent down to let me get off which I did.

"So is there anything you usually do bef..." she stopped mid sentence at the realization of what she was about to say but then she continued to talk. "I'm sorry I just forgot for a moment" a look of sadness then appeared on her face and averted her gaze.

"I-It's alright" I said although I think it was a sort of an obvious lie. the next minute or two we just stood there in an awkward silence that is until Twilight broke the silence.

"Anyway how about we just go to bed"

I nodded but then looked around noticing there was only one bed.

"Um Twilight where am I going to sleep"

"Well I do have a spare bed tucked away in the basement incase I ever have guests but It's getting pretty late so I'll bring it out tomorrow, for now we can just share my bed."

"W-W-What I-I couldn't do that"

"Why not"

"I just don't what you to have to give up anything for me"

"I'm not giving it up were sharing it"

"But"

"But nothing" she said as she climbed into the bed "now come on"

I hesitated for a moment but finally I gave up probably because I was too tired to argue. She lifted the covers and I climbed in. The lights then turned off and I just laid there with my back to her and after some time had passed I finally drifted off to sleep.

My eyes suddenly shot open as I heard a scream, It sounded like a woman's. I immediately sat up in what I thought was the bed I had fallen asleep in but I quickly found out that it wasn't. I was laying in the grass and when I looked around I wasn't at Twilights anymore, I was surrounded by trees. I was in a forest but how did I get here. My thoughts were interrupted by yet another scream and another and another. This time there were men, woman, and even children it sounded like. I wasn't entirely sure how many there were but the sound of their bloodcurdling screams froze my very being right down to the soul. I was so distracted by the screams that I almost didn't notice that there was something glowing in the distance something that was red and orange. I could even see it past the top of the trees so much so that it nearly illuminated the night. Suddenly my body started to move on its own and no matter how hard I tried it wouldn't stop. It was moving in the direction of the light which made me want to stop even more, I even tried to scream at myself to stop but no sound came out, it was like I was just along for the ride in my own body. As we approached the light I could feel a warmth coming from it and also the screams were getting louder and louder but that apparently didn't matter as my body continued to move. Then I finally came out of the woods but I really wish I hadn't, there was a village or town of some kind that was on fire and not just one house all of it. There were also creatures similar looking to me, they were running in every direction screaming some even ran into the flames but I had no idea why they would do such a thing. But then I saw it or rather them, these hooded things. They were shaped similar to how everyone else was shaped but something about them was different. They had some kind of weapons in their hands that look like swords. I then saw one of the creature that appeared to be just a child and also around my size get to close to one of the creatures with the black hoods and as soon as it did it raised its sword and the sword came down on the child. I was expecting to see blood but there wasn't any, as soon as the sword touched it they just sort of just evaporated or something like that I wasn't sure what just happened and I really didn't have time to figure it out as those things started to head in my direction. I was terrified, I tried to run away but I forgot that I couldn't control my body and although they weren't walking very fast I felt more terrified with every step they took. When they finally got within striking distance I suspected them to raise their swords and do to me what they did to the other one but they didn't. They walked past me like they didn't even know I was here right into the forest. I just stood there still frozen with fear, there was no more screaming, no more creatures, no more nothing everything was gone except for the flames. As I stood there I thought I heard something behind me but I could turn around to see, not that I wanted to. Then something touched my shoulder and I could tell that its head was bent down right next to my ear. It then whispered into my ear.

"Are you sure you want to know"

My eyes grew wide but they also grew dark as everything faded once again and I could feel my body begin to fall but never reach the ground.

I eyes shot open for the second time and I feared what had happened to me and where was I now. I instantly noticed that I could move again so I tried to do so by something held me down. I looked around and noticed Twilight was here and that I was back in bed which made me think that it had all been just a dream. She had a warm smile on her face and her eyes were closed, I then took notice of what was holding me down, it was one of her front legs. I was wrapped around my waste in a holding/hugging sort of way. This caused me to calm down instantly. I don't know what it was about Twilight but I felt like I could trust her and that I would be safe no matter what as long as she was around. I put my head back down not really wanting to go back to sleep even though I could tell it wasn't even morning yet but yet again I just couldn't help it and I started to drift back to sleep. All I could do was hope that I didn't have another terrible nightmare like that one.


	5. Ch5 New Day, New Friends, and New Name

New Day, New Friends, and a New Name

**Twilight's pov**

The sun was just starting to shine through my window and onto my face, this caused me to stir a little and to wake up before I actually wanted to. My eyes were still closed but I was conscious and the first thing I noticed was that I was holding something and that it was lying up against my chest. At first I thought it was just a pillow but then it started to move so at that point I decided to open my eyes. It was the human child sleeping peacefully under my hoof laying the back of himself against me, seeing how peaceful he looked sleeping like that kind of made me feel all warm and fuzzy sort of how you would suspect a mother would feel. I immediately removed this thought out of my head because I knew that I had to figure out a way to get him to remember and also to get him back to where he came from because I was sure that his family must be worried about him. I slowly lifted my hoof from him and proceeded to get out of bed as quietly as possible so I wouldn't disturb him. I walked down stairs and over to the desk because I wanted to write to Princess Celestia about all of this and when spike woke up I would have him send it. as soon as that thought crossed my mind I heard footsteps coming from the stairs. I looked over my shoulder and saw a half asleep dragon rubbing his eyes; he then looked over to me.

"Morning Twilight, what are you doing"

"Morning Spike, I'm writing a quick letter to Princess Celestia about our human guest and then I'll need you to send it"

"Alright, Hey Twilight do you want me to go ahead and get breakfast ready"

"Sure and while you do that I'll finish this letter and then go wake him up"

Spike then went into the kitchen while Twilight finished the letter.

A few minutes later Twilight finished the letter, even including the parts about magic not working on him. She rolled it up and left it on the table while she went to wake up the human. While she was going up the stairs a thought crossed her mind, _I really need to think of what else we can call him besides what he is, maybe the girls will have some ideas. _She then opened the door to see that he was still sleeping peacefully which she really didn't want to disturb but she knew that they had a busy day ahead of them. I wasn't exactly sure how to go about doing it since I didn't know his name so I just did what popped in my head.

"Um excuse me kid it's time to get up" I said as I gently placed a hoof on him. At first all he did was stir a little but then he started to speak.

"Just a few more minutes' mom"

This shocked me but also made me happy when he called me that but I didn't know why, I then remembered that he was still asleep so I tried again

"Come on we have a lot to do today so it's time to get up"

This time he opened his eyes half way and lifted his head, he then just looked at me for a minute before rubbing his eyes; he then looked at me again and smiled.

"Oh good morning Twilight, sorry about that it just took me a minute to wake up"

"That's alright you don't have to apologize but we probably should head down stairs, I'm sure Spikes almost done making breakfast and then once were done eating we can head out"

"Where are we going"

"Just to see my friends, do you remember them from yesterday?"

He nodded his head; I then bent down so he could get on my back again. Once he did we made our way down stairs.

"You don't have to carry me"

I looked back at him curiously "Why do you not like me too"

"No it's not that it's just" he paused

"It's just what" I said cocking my head a little.

"It's just that, that I, I don't what to be a burden to anyone"

The moment he said that I stopped right before we got to the second set of stairs.

"Why would you ever think you were a burden?"

It was then that I could see tears starting form which broke my heart.

"I-I-I don't know, I-I mean it's j-just this thought in my head and, and I'm scared, scared of not being to remember anything, I'm sorry." It was then that the tears started to come out and he put his hands in front of his face. Once that happened I immediately bent back down and told him to get off which I think that he thought that I didn't want him on me because he was crying but that was far from the reason. Once he got off my back I immediately turned around and gave him a hug which I don't think he was expecting. I then kissed his forehead although I don't know why it just felt like the right thing to do.

"There there everything's going to be alright" I said patting him on the back as he pressed his face into my chest. "Everypony or in your case everybody gets scared from time to time and that perfectly natural"

"I-It is" he said removing his face and looking up at me.

"Of course and in time you'll be able to face those fears"

"Really"

I simply nodded as I licked away his tears which made him giggle.

"There we go, now do you feel a little better"

He nodded and smiled up at me. "Thanks"

"No problem, now how about we go down stairs and enjoy a delicious breakfast, I'm sure Spikes wondering where we are"

He nodded with a smile on his face as he climbed back onto my back.

**Human's pov**

As we headed back down stairs I kept wondering why she cared so much, I mean we just met yesterday, I'm not the same species, and I don't even know who I am, so why does she care and trust me so much, Not that I minded. I ended my thoughts as soon as we had made it to what I guessed was the main room of this place and also where we would be eating. I then saw Spike sitting at a table with an impatient look on his face.

"What took you two so long, for a minute there I thought I was going to be eating all by myself."

"It's nothing, we were just talking that's all" She said as she smiled in my direction.

Spike just shrugged "alright, anyway you two better sit down and eat before you breakfast gets cold" he then began to eat.

I looked at my plate and to my surprise there were waffles on it. Of course since I couldn't really remember anything about myself at the moment I didn't really know if I liked them or now so I decided to take a chance. I didn't just like them I loved them.

**Twilight's pov**

_15 min later_

We were now all finished eating so Spike grabbed all of the plates and took them to the kitchen, my new human friend asked if he could help but Spike said he could handle it, which made him look almost just as sad when he called himself a burden earlier. I had to think of something to cheer him up and I think I knew just the pony to help me do that. I got up from where I was sitting and I walked over to him.

"So are you ready to go"

he nodded his head so I bent down as he climbed back on to me.

"Spike well be back this afternoon"

"Alright, Oh and after I'm done in here I'm probably going to head to Rarity's to see if she needs my help."

"Okay" I said as we went out the door.

Are first destination was going to be Sugar Cube Corner since I figured Pinkie should be there. Once we approached the building I looked back to see the child was doing but all he was doing was staring in awe at the building in front of us, which I suppose didn't really surprise me. As we entered Pinkie Pie immediately appeared out of thin air which didn't really surprise me but I think it did him because immediately I felt shaking on my back and something under the back of my mane.

"It's alright, you don't have to be afraid this is just one of my friends remember"

The shaking slowly stopped and his head came out from my mane as he peeked around my head at pinkie. Which caused Pinkie to smile at him apologetically?

"Oops sorry about that, I was just so excited to see you and maybe talk to you this time that I ran as fast as I could over to you and Twilight once I saw you Two walk through the door, I've been wanting to know more about you all day like what is your favorite dissert, what do you like to do for fun, what kind of party's do humans throw, wha."

I immediately stopped her ramblings with my hoof as I knew that he wouldn't have been able to answer any of her questions.

"Pinkie I really don't think he'll be able to answer you"

Pinkie gave me a confused look "why not."

I sighed "don't you remember yesterday, he didn't even remember his own name do you really think he'd be able to remember and then answer all of you questions."

"O yeah, sorry about that" she said directing it at him"

He quietly replied "I-It's alright" why still partly hiding behind my mane.

"Alright, now this time pinkie try and do a little bit better at introducing yourself"

She nodded then looked at him "Hi I'm Pinkie Pie and I'm super duper exited to meet you" she said as she extended a hoof.

At first he kind of seemed apprehensive but soon enough he warmed up enough to take her hoof in his hand. "It's nice to meet you too"

After the two introduced themselves to each other I immediately remembered something important I had to discuss with Pinkie. I then turned back to look at the human on my back.

"I need to talk to Pinkie Pie in private for just a moment so I'm going to set you over by that table over there for just a minute okay"

He nodded his head in understanding so I walk over to a nearby table and let him get off of my back and while he sat down to wait I walked back over to Pinkie.

**Human pov**

As I sat there waiting patiently I started thinking about how nice and colorful this place was. Not just the building I was in now but this entire world. How everyone here that I've met just seem so friendly and accepting of me even though I haven't even known them a day yet. The one that Twilight called Pinkie Pie just seemed so happy to meet me and she wanted to know everything about me, it's a shame I couldn't remember anything to tell her. As I continued to sit there and think I suddenly felt something tap on my shoulder which caused me to jump a little. I looked over to see who it was and one I did I saw someone I hadn't met yet. After some time looking at the spices I figured out how to tell male and female apart so I could easily tell that it was a she. She was kind of a beige color with two other colors in her hair and tail, dark blue and pink.

"Sorry to bother you but you see my friend over there really what's to meet you" she said motioning with a front leg.

I looked behind her to see a mint colored one in both body and hair sitting at a different table not to far way. She noticed me looking at her and started to wave very fast at me. I just smiled kind of nervously and waved back. Then the one that was directly in front of me continued to speak.

"You see my friend Lyra has kind of been interested in your kind for a while but sometimes I guess you can say she can be a get a bit excitable and when she saw you on the way over here she almost immediately ran over to you immediately, probably would of tackled you to the ground more or less out of excitement."

I winced at that.

She noticed and with a confident smile she said "don't worry though as long as I'm around I'll make sure to keep her in line, you know make sure she doesn't do anything to reckless, so what do you say do you mind meeting her for just a minute."

I looked over at her friend who was still looking at me with a big smile on her face for a few seconds trying to think about what I should do, I then looked over at Twilight who was still talking to her friend. I then looked at Bon Bon and nodded. She smiled at the response and then motioned for me to follow her so I did. As we approached I could see the one who was identified as Lyra smile get even bigger, if that was even possible, and soon I was at their table.

"here you go" said Bon Bon as she pull another chair over.

As soon as I sat down not one second later did Lyra start to talk.

"O my gosh o my gosh o my gosh I can't believe it an actual human, I mean I always believed you were real but no one else did they all thought I was crazy that is until Princess Twilight went to another world and said she saw them" she finally took a breath but then was about to continue talking that is until Bon Bon stopped her.

"Lyra please calm down, you're probably scaring the poor thing" She then looked at me "Are you alright" to which I responded to with a nod. "Now Lyra remember what I said, if you're going to talk to him try not to scare him with your rambling and first of all make sure he's willing to answer your questions"

As soon as Bon Bon said this Lyra gave a sheepish smile and chuckled nervously. "Right sorry"

Lyra then looked at me "Sorry about that, so I was wondering if you could maybe answer some questions about yourself and humans in general"

Humans, was that what I am, well at least that solves one mystery but now how am I suppose to answer all of her questions since I don't know anything. I glanced nervously between them not wanting them to get mad at me for not knowing anything and I could see on their faces that they were waiting for a response. I was about to just tell them the Truth when all of a sudden I heard a voice behind me.

"There you are"

I looked behind me and saw Twilight walking rather quickly to where I was. When she was close enough she wrapped her front legs around me.

"Thank goodness your okay, when I didn't see you over where I left you I thought something had happened to you" she said as she released the hug.

Lyra then spoke up "Sorry about that Princess Twilight I just really wanted to meet him"

"It's okay just next time let me know okay"

"Alright" both Lyra and Bon Bon said.

"Anyway sorry to cut this short but I have to introduce him to the rest of my friends"

They both nodded in understanding as I got onto Twilight's back and we began to walk away but then Lyra spoke up again. "Um do you think that maybe I could ask him some questions later about humans and their culture?"

"Um well see" was all she said then we were on our way to are next destination.

**Twilight's pov**

We had just left Sugar Cube Corner as fast as possible because I really didn't feel like telling everpony that he couldn't remember anything and I had a feeling he didn't ether. Are next stop was Rarity's since she was the closest so we made our way over there. Soon we arrived and walked in which as soon as we did caused the little bell to ring to alert Rarity if there were any customers. We then heard Rarity speak from another room.

"I'll be with you in just a moment"

It didn't take her that long because not even a minute later she came trotting in to where we were.

"Now how may I help, oh Twilight it's you darling, how are you today."

"I'm fine Rarity, I was going around to reintroduce are new human friend to all of you."

"Of course darling" she then looked at the human on Twilight's back. "Hello there it's a pleasure to officially meet you, let me introduce myself, I am Rarity the owner of this fine establishment known as Carousel Boutique, Also I am Ponyville's one and only fashion designer."

"I-It...It's nice to meet you too."

"By the way those are some lovely clothes you are wearing."

"Thanks" he said blushing a little at the complement.

"O by the way Rarity is Spike here yet"

"Yes he is, he just arrived a moment ago"

"Alright good" I then looked back at the human "do you mind going into the other room for a minute I need to speak with Rarity."

He nodded, I then let him off of my back and Rarity showed him where Spike was. When she returned I proceeded to tell her what I needed to.

**Human's pov**

Rarity walked me to the room where Spike was and once we entered I immediately saw him, he was what looked like cleaning up some piles of fabric and stuff.

"Spike darling"

He turned to face us "yes Rarity, oh hey there you and Twilight must have just got here."

I nodded

"Twilight wants to know if you can keep an eye on him for just a moment while me and her have a quick chat"

"You can count on me" he said as he saluted.

"Thank you Spike"

Rarity then left the room leaving just me and Spike.

"So buddy how have you and Twilight been doing since you left"

"Fine" I said as I averted my eyes.

"How many of our friends have you met"

"One"

"Which one"

"Pinkie Pie"

Spike then cocked his and looked at me with obvious concern. "What's wrong?"

I continued to avert my gaze. "N-Nothing"

"Are you sure because if there's something bothering you, you can tell me"

I was about to open my mouth to answer but something inside me decided against it so I just nodded my head. Apparently he took that as a sign that I would tell him if I wanted to and just shrugged his shoulders and said "okay."

"So anyway I was just helping Rarity reorganize some of her fabrics, do you want to help?"

My face immediately lit up at this.

"Sure" I then walked closer to him to see what he wanted me to do

About 15 minutes later we were putting away the last of the fabric when Twilight and Rarity walked in.

"You two have done a wonderful job, thank you" Rarity said as her and Twilight walked closer, then Rarity hugged both of us. This caused Spike to blush but for me I just shrugged it off as gratitude. After she broke the hug Twilight came up to me.

"So are you ready to go and meet the rest of my friends"

I nodded, so she bent down and I got back on her. We then said goodbye to Rarity and Spike and made our way out the door and to our next destination.

**Twilight's pov**

our next destination was Sweet Apple Acres, as we made our way there I was think about what I had talked about with Pinkie and Rarity. I talked to them about how they could maybe help our new human friend and also how they could possibly make him feel more welcomed and comfortable. The next thing I had to do was figure out was his name or at least figure out what to call him besides human all the time. I had gotten a few ideas from Pinkie and Rarity but I wasn't entirely sure yet, maybe one of the others had some more ideas. Soon enough we could see Sweet Apple Acres in the distance.

"Isn't that the place you brought me to when I was unconscious."

I nodded "this is where my friend Applejack lives; she was the one with the hat."

He nodded in understanding as we continued up the path. As we got closer I could see Applejack stand outside the barn, I then noticed that Rainbow Dash was with her. The closer we got the more I could hear what they were saying.

"Admit it I won"

"Ya did not; I'm tellin ya I did"

Both Applejacks and Rainbows faces were pressed up against each others as they were glaring at each other. This immediately led me to believe they were having another one of their competitions, I decided I should probably intervene before thing got out of hoof.

"Hey what are you two doing?"

This caught their attention as they looked over in our direction.

"O hey there Twilight, me and Rainbow here were just having another one of our competitions"

"What is it this time?"

"We couldn't actually think of anything that we hadn't done yet so we just had a race" said Rainbow

"Alright, well anyway I came here for a reason"

"What is it Twi"

She then motioned to the human on her back. "You two remember are new little human friend don't you." They both nodded with smiles on their faces as they approached. Applejack then extended a hoof towards him first.

"Howdy there little fella, I'm Applejack, it's great to finally get a chance to talk to ya this time around" At first he hesitated and averted his eyes but he finally extended his hand without looking at her and shook her hoof.

As she backed up a little Rainbow came a bit closer. "Hey there kid, name Rainbow Dash the best flyer in all of ponyville maybe even equestria"

He finally looked up as it appeared that something Rainbow had said had caught his attention "flyer" was all he said as he looked directly at Rainbows wings.

Rainbow gave him a curious and then noticed where he was looking. "Oh yeah I forgot you were new around here, I'm a Pegasus, which means I have wing that I can use to fly"

He nodded

I think he noticed my wings earlier but he didn't probably think much of it until Rainbow said she could fly. _I'll probably have to teach him about Equestria and ponies later _I thought. Suddenly I remembered that I still had to talk to them like I did to the others but I wasn't sure of what to do with him while I did. All of a sudden I saw Apple Bloom running out of the barn, this gave me an idea.

"Hey Applejack I need to talk to you and Rainbow Dash in private so why don't you introduce him to your sister over there" I pointed.

"Alright Twilight, that sounds like a great idea" she then yelled over to her sister. "Hey Apple Bloom can ya come here for a sec there's someone I want ya to meet"

Apple Bloom runs over to us as fast as she could. "Who is it?"

Applejack motioned a hoof over to him. "This here's a human that Twilight found yesterday"

Apple Bloom looked at him which made him quickly avert his eyes yet again. She then walked over to my side to greet him. "Hey there my names Apple Bloom, what's your name"

When Apple bloom asked him what his name was this made him look a bit depressed, then with a sigh he answered "I don't know"

This caused her to have a puzzled look on her face. What do ya mean ya don't know?"

Before anything else could be said Applejack quickly intervened. "I'll explain it to ya later, but right now I need to speak to Twilight alone so do ya mind keeping an eye on him for a minute."

"No problem sis, but I was going to meet Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo at the clubhouse, you don't mind if I take him with me do ya"

"Not at all, what about you Twilight"

"That's fine" I then turned her head to look at him and noticed a look of nervousness, I bent down and he knew that meant for him to get off so he did. Once he was off I wrapped a wing around him which caused him to look up at me. "It will be alright Apple Bloom and her friends are all really nice and I'm sure you'll get along great with them." He still looked a little uncertain but smiled a little and nodded his head in understanding. "Good, don't worry I come and get you as soon as I'm done talking with my friends"

He nodded once again and then walks over to Apple Bloom. When he stood right beside her I noticed that he only came to about her nose, I guess I never noticed how small he was. Him and Apple Bloom then walk away and headed to the Cutie Mark Crusaders club house leaving me, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash to talk about things.

**Human's pov**

As we walked to the clubhouse I started to wonder what Apple Blooms friends were like. If they would like me or if this was probably the only time I would see them and Apple Bloom because they would think I was weird or something. Suddenly there was a taping on my shoulder, it was Apple Bloom.

"Are ya alright there pal; ya kind of spaced out there for a minute"

"Um yeah I'm fine"

She didn't really look convinced at my words but still she said "Alright if you say so."

Another minute passed and I was wondering if we would ever get there but then I finally saw a building in the middle of all of these trees. I didn't know what a clubhouse was suppose to look like since I had never seen one or at least don't remember ever seeing one before so I wasn't' sure if this was how they all looked or not but I liked it.

"So what do ya think do ya like it?"

"Yeah it looks pretty cool" I said somewhat embarrassed to express my opinion.

"Glad to hear it, now come on let go on inside and see if Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo are already here"

We proceeded to walk up a ramp which led to a balcony and front door. Apple Bloom opened the door and walked in with me right behind her. Once I was inside I immediately took noticed two new presences inside the building. One of them was White with light purple and pink hair, she was reading a book on something but I could tell what. The next one was orange and had purple colored hair that was kind of lifted up at the front, I don't know why but I liked her colors and I thought she looked pretty cool. She was drawing something using her mouth which I was curious about how she did that but it probably wasn't a big deal here so I let it go. While I was busy taking in my surroundings and the two new faces Apple Bloom let our presence be known.

"Hey there girls what are ya'll up to"

They both looked up from what they were doing and in unison said "Hey Apple Boom" They then told her about what they were doing.

"I was reading a book on cutie marks thinking that maybe I could find new ways to earn ours."

"And I was make us an awesome new flag for the club house or at least coming up with some ideas"

"Great, anyway I have someone I want you two to meet" she then moved to the side and pointed at me. "This here is, well actually I don't know his name but he's a human and my sister said she would talk about it later" they then ran up to me with exited looks on their faces.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Sweetie Bell and this is Scootaloo"

"Hey what's up"

"Um h-hello" I said somewhat meekly. I wasn't to getting all of this attention especially from what seemed to be kids, I think.

The next few minute we all stood there in awkward silence until finally I decided to be the first to break the silence although I really wish I hadn't.

"Um I-I really like you hair color and also you fur color, it looks really cool" I said to Scootaloo. Once I said this her face became redder the some of them apples I saw on the way over here and not even a second later my face matched hers and I immediately covered my mouth as I fully realized what I had just said. She then began to stutter out a response after another minute of silence.

"T-T-Thanks I-I think it looks p-pretty cool myself" she said while looking at the ground.

I then looked to the side as I saw both Apple Bloom and Sweetie Bell looking at up with smiles on their faces and then I heard "awww"

"W-What" said scootaloo

"Nothing, nothing at all right Sweetie Bell"

"Right it's nothing"

The both said this while keeping those smiles on their faces.

Scootaloo just sighed and then looked over at me. "A-Anyway why don't I, I mean we show you around the clubhouse. I nodded in response, deciding it would probably be best if I didn't say anything for a little while.

After about 3-5 minutes showing me around the clubhouse they then proceeded to tell me about what they did which took another minute or two. After that we weren't really sure what to do, that is until Apple Bloom spoke up.

"Hey Sweetie Bell why don't ya show me what ya found in them book you were reading and Scootaloo you can show him your flag designs"

I have a feeling that Scootaloo was about to object but it was too late because Apple Bloom and Sweetie Bell immediately made their way over to the book Sweetie Bell was looking at earlier. Scootaloo just looked at me and then over to a desk where her drawings were and then back at me. "Um a-alright come on"

I followed her over to the desk; she then sat down while I just stood there.

"Y-You know you don't have to just stand there, I think there's enough room for both of us, I m-mean you don't have to I mean I was j-just suggesting it so you don't have to s-stand is all"

"O-Oh, alright" I said as I slowly sat down beside her. She then showed me all of her work. I actually liked each of her designs, they all kind of seemed to represent this place very well and the color chooses she used were all very good.

"So w-what do you think"

I really wasn't expecting her to ask me that so I really didn't know what to say. I didn't want to lie and say that they were just alright because I thought they were better than alright but I didn't want to seem to over enthusiastic because I thought that would be weird or off putting since I just meet her. I then snapped out of my inner conflict as I noticed the worry on her face. I then decided that it would be best if I was just honest about what I thought.

"I-I think that there really neat and I like the colors and shapes you used for them"

This seems to put the biggest smile I had ever seen on her face, her face then got really close to mine.

"Really"

I nodded while backing away just a little, which she noticed.

"S-Sorry about that I was just really glad you like them" she said while backing up to her previous position.

"That's alright"

Before another wave of awkward silence could come there was a knock at the door, Apple Bloom then walked over to the door and opened it. On the other side was Applejack and Twilight.

"Hey there girls I just came to get our new little human friend and to see how he was"

"Oh he was just fine Twilight; we've been having lots of fun"

"Yeah and it's really great to have a new friend to do stuff with"

This kind of caught me a bit of guard. I mean we had only just met and they were already considering me a friend, I guess I made an okay impression then. Scootaloo was the next to speak.

"He was totally cool to hang out with, I hoping we can do it again real soon, if that's alright with you Twilight" she said with more enthusiasm then the other two. This made Apple Bloom and Sweetie Bell giggle but I don't think anyone else noticed.

"Of course, I think it would be a great idea if you all could become good friends"

"Anyway Apple Bloom it's about time for super so I think we should get going"

"Alright sis" she said walking to the door "I'll see ya'll later including you alright" she said pointing at me.

I nodded as her and Applejack walked out the door. Then Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo made their way to the door but not before giving me each a hug before they left. Finally me and Twilight walk out of the clubhouse and down the ramp. Twilight then bent down and I got back onto her back.

"So are you ready to go to our final stop"

I nodded curious to where that would be. I went over in my head, who I saw yesterday and then it suddenly hit me on who I hadn't see today that I saw yesterday.

"Is it that nice yellow one with the pink hair?"

"Yeah it is, her name is Fluttershy, and she takes take of all the animals around ponyville"

This kind of made me curious as to what kind of animals lived around here; I guess I would find out when we arrived at Fluttershy's place.

**Twilight's pov**

As we made our way over to Fluttershy's I continued to think about how the day had gone so far. I had told everypony except Fluttershy everything I needed to tell them and also gave me some name idea for him, now all I had to do was run them by him to see if he minded me giving him a new name at least for now. We soon arrived at Fluttershy's and I knocked on the door. After a minute the door opened revealing Fluttershy.

"Oh hello Twilight, how are you"

"I'm fine; I just came over to properly introduce you to our new human friend"

Fluttershy's eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh yes of course, come in please"

We walk on in and I let him off of my back, then all three of us walk over to the sofas to relax and talk a bit.

"So how are you feeling after yesterday?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking"

"Your welcome, how about I get us all something to snake on, would you like that"

"Yes please"

Fluttershy then left the room to see what she could find and I thought this would be the perfect time to talk to her.

"I'll be right back, I need to speak with Fluttershy in the kitchen, Is it alright if you stay here for just a minute.

"Alright"

I smiled and gave him a hug then I walk into the kitchen.

**Human's pov**

I sat there wondering why Twilight always had to talk to her friend in private, but I figured if it had anything to do with me she would tell me, unless it was something bad. I then started to panic, thinking about the all of the things that she might have told them that could have been bad. Soon enough all of the fear that I had inside of me slowly started to increase and that same voice inside my head stared to get louder. I almost passed out from all of this until something drew my attention away from it all; it was a taping on my leg. I looked down and saw a little white rabbit, which made since; Twilight did say Fluttershy took care of animals after all. As I stared at it for a second I noticed that it didn't look pleased, it was actually kind of glaring at me. This kind of made me nervous because I didn't know if it was tame or not, actually I didn't even know if rabbits were even dangerous. I scooted away just in case and I tried not to pay it any attention, thinking that maybe if I ignored it that it would go away. Instead it hopped around to the other side to look at me once again face to face, this time though it wasn't really glaring at me, it more looked like a look of curiosity as he cocked it head to the side. It then jumped up on the couch and hopped a little closer which made me want to back up a bit but I stayed perfectly still. Once it got close enough it just looked at me for a bit and then sniffed me. Now that I think about it, it probably wasn't too happy having something unfamiliar around so it decided that it needed to check to see if I was alright. Once he was done sniffing he just looked up at me and nodded. He then hopped off of the couch and hopped off somewhere else. As soon as it left Fluttershy and Twilight came back with the snacks. It was just some cookies and milk but they looked delicious, especially since I hadn't eaten anything since this morning. We then just sat there in silence eating the cookies and drinking the milk, Then Twilight broke the silence.

"Um excuse me there's something I need to talk with you about" she said looking at me with kind of a serious yet kind face and tone.

This made me nervous all over again but Twilight notice and reassured me.

"Don't worry it's nothing bad, it's just one of the many things I've been thinking about that I think we need to disuse"

I nodded and let her continue.

"Well you see I've been thinking about how you don't know your name and if you don't know if then we don't know it, so I was wondering if it's alright with you that is, if we come up with a name for you, at least until you get you memories back"

In all honesty I hadn't really thought to much about it since I first realized I could remember it and I guess I was kind of tired of being referred to as human which I guessed that was what I was. I thought about it for another minute and then I decided that it would probably be a good idea so I nodded.

"Great, actually I've already talked about it with my entire friend and I think I have something in mind, just tell me what you think." She paused for a moment and then continued. "Emerald Blaze"

As she said this I could tell that she was looking for a reaction from me. It actually wasn't that bad of a name but it did seem like it would fit one of their kind more than it would me. But still I needed a name and I really did like the name.

Finally after thinking about it I smiled up at her and said "I think it's a great name, thank you for taking the time to come up with it"

"It was no problem, I just figured that everypony or in your case everyone deserves a name and your no exception"

"Thank you" I said again but this time I actually started to cry as I said it. I had been trying to keep my emotions hidden all day but the fact that they actually cared enough to give me a name, I just couldn't hold it in any longer and I just let it all out. Suddenly I felt something wrap around me and I knew immediately what it was since it also happed this morning. It was Twilight's wing hugging me. She then spoke to me in that kind, sweet motherly voice of hers.

"There, there it's alright, there's no need to cry"

I finally spoke up through my tears. "It's just that after arriving here and not where I was or who I am I was so scared, then I met you and your friends and to be honest I was scared of all of you to because I didn't know what you were or what you would do to me, but then you took me into your home and you and your friends treated me so nicely but I was still afraid, but now you even giving me a name, I just that I feel so ashamed that I doubted that you all actually wanted to help me, can you ever forgive me"

She looked kind of shocked to hear all of this but soon enough her smile returned and she hugged me even tighter.

"It's alright I'm not mad at you and I'm sure that none of my friend would be ether right Fluttershy"

"Of course"

"It's all going to be alright in the end I promise actually I'll do better than that I'll Pinkie Pie Promise, cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cup cake in my eye" this made me laugh a little which made Twilight laugh too. "See everything is going to be alright"

For once I actually believed that everything would be. I don't know if it was that promise or if it was just Twilight herself but ether way I believed her.

"Now how about we get going back to the library since the sun is starting to set and Fluttershy do you think you could come with us"

"Of course Twilight" Then that same rabbit came from around the corner. "Now angle you be a good boy while I'm gone and keep an eye on the house " he saluted and then hopped of once again.

"Alright" said Twilight as she got off of the couch and bent down for me to get on. Once I did all three of us made our way outside.

"Hey Emerald" said Twilight sounding a bit exited to actually call me by a name this time.

"Would you mind if we flew to the library this time"

I wasn't too sure about it since I had never flown before but I trusted Twilight so I said "alright"

"Great" we then took off but not too fast with Fluttershy right behind us as we made our way to the library.

About five or six minutes later we arrived and touched back down to the ground right in front of the door. I then noticed that Twilight and Fluttershy gave each other some kind of look before opening the door and walking in. It was darker in here than I expected it would be but then all of a sudden everything got a whole lot brighter and all I heard was.

"SURPISE"

All I did was blink because I had no idea what was going on but finally a word came out of my mouth.

"What?"


End file.
